


On April Fools, I'm Fooling No One but Myself

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Biasanya Juza menjalani hari sebagai orang yang bangun dan mandi paling pertama. Tetapi saat ia membuka mata, ia menyadari ada kerit lain yang terdengar selain dari ranjang tingkat yang menjadi tempatnya terduduk, bergelantungan kaki, mengumpulkan nyawa."Oh, Hyodo. Pagi."
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	On April Fools, I'm Fooling No One but Myself

Biasanya Juza menjalani hari sebagai orang yang bangun dan mandi paling pertama. Tetapi saat ia membuka mata, ia menyadari ada kerit lain yang terdengar selain dari ranjang tingkat yang menjadi tempatnya terduduk, bergelantungan kaki, mengumpulkan nyawa.

Suara itu mengundang instingnya untuk menoleh, mendapati sosok—yang biasanya masih terbujur seperti mayat—kini ikut terduduk bersisian dengannya, balik menatapnya, seolah suasana redup di ruangan, sedang mengelabui visual Juza yang belum sepenuhnya terang.

“Oh, Hyodo. Pagi.”

Juza menganga saat lelaki itu turun dari ranjang, seperti tak punya dosa. Termangu, tak pernah sekalipun melihat seorang Banri Settsu, tersenyum cuma-cuma.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Awalnya, Juza berusaha untuk tak peduli. Tetapi perilaku yang tidak biasa itu berkembang, semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hal pertama yang paling diingat Juza ketika Banri membuka mata adalah, ia pasti akan mencari gara-gara. Pasti. Terhadap apapun yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai media untuk mengolok-olok Juza. Misalnya seperti kemarin, ketika Banri meneriakinya hanya karena Juza lupa menyingkirkan pakaian kotornya dari gantungan pintu. Atau dua hari lalu, ketika sejumput odol masih menempel pada wastafel di kamar mandi yang sejatinya dipakai bersama-sama.

Dalam lubuk hati, Juza kadang merasa sedikit malu karena ia tidak hidup dengan standar kerapihan setinggi itu. Tetapi di sisi lainnya, dia juga meyakini bahwa Banri pun sesungguhnya tidak sesempurna itu. Alih-alih peduli, Banri pasti hanya sedang bersenang-senang, menemukan alasan untuk meneriaki Juza yang sudah seperti sasaran empuknya. Entah karena motif butuh pelampiasan, atau murni tidak menyukainya. Yang jelas, perasaan ini sanggup melatarbelakangi alasan kenapa Juza tidak bisa mengalah kepada Banri, seperti ketika ia mengalah pada Omi yang menasehatinya dengan problema serupa.

Setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut lelaki itu selalu dipenuhi dengan egoisme yang sanggup membuat kepala Juza hampir pecah.

Selalu—kecuali hari ini.

“Oi, Hyodo. Pakaianmu masih tertinggal di dalam.”

“Huh?”

“Jangan dibiarkan begitu. Nanti tidak tercuci.”

Setelah menjambak boxer teman sekamar yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar mandi—yang seumur hidup tak pernah dilakukannya—Banri menutup pintu tersebut, meninggalkan Juza yang tak sempat mencerna dengan pakaian kotor di pelukan, bersin-bersin, hingga hidungnya kemerahan, seperti seekor rusa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Juza pikir, ini sekadar ilusi yang hanya bisa dilihatnya. Tetapi saat Banri mengoceh tidak biasa di meja makan, seluruh member akigumi spontan melongo, memerhatikan.

“Ini. Jangan terlalu banyak. Tidak bagus juga.”

Ia menggeser toples gula pada Juza yang bahkan belum sempat meminta. Seolah seperti Banri bisa membaca pikirannya, di detik Juza menatap gelas tehnya lekat-lekat.

“Ha?”

“Kenapa? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti telat.”

Elusan telunjuk bersahaja di pipinya membuat Juza sukses membeku, hingga ujung kaki. Menyadari fakta bahwa Banri tidak hanya mengerti, tetapi juga bersikap pengertian dengannya. Sakyou yang biasanya tidak (mau) peduli sampai menarik sebelah alisnya, heran luarbiasa. Tidak ada niat menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, namun dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya.

Biasanya setelah mengisi perut, Banri pamit sekadarnya saja. Tapi hari itu ia keluar dengan membungkuk sopan, sebelum menyusul Juza yang mulai merasa risih diikuti, tapi tak bisa menyanggah. Seluruh mata dipaksa fokus pada punggung mereka, sekali lagi. Tersihir oleh gelagat Banri yang menepuk bahu bidang di sebelahnya dengan afeksi yang tidak biasa.

“Si Settsu itu—bukannya hari ini dia tidak ada kelas?”

“Mungkin ada urusan di luar.”

“Ha? Dan memilih pamit bersama Hyodo? Memangnya hubungan mereka seperti itu?”

“Ah.”

Percakapan Sakyou dan Izumi membuat Taichi semakin garuk-garuk kepala, tidak mengerti.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Juza yakin sekali langkah kaki di belakangnya akan menjauh setelah mereka melewati persimpangan di ujung jalan. Tapi alih-alih mendapati bayangan yang memecah, langkah tersebut justru terdengar semakin nyaring adanya. Membuat Juza mau tak mau mulai memutar kepala. Menghentikan perjalanannya, sementara.

“Hei, Settsu,” panggilnya, tanpa aba-aba, “Berhenti mengikutiku.”

Banri cuman membalas santai, tidak mempermasalahkan, “Jangan sensitif. Aku ada urusan dan kebetulan satu arah. Memangnya kenapa kalau jalan bersama-sama?”

“Udah gila ya?” Juza sampai mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya, “Memangnya kau tipe yang mau bersama-sama?”

“Memangnya tidak?” balasan retorik itu membuat Juza keki luar biasa.

“Settsu, kau jadi aneh.”

“Kamu tidak suka kalau aku tidak menyebalkan?”

Juza jadi berpikir ulang saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, tak bisa dijabarkan, “Pasti ini salah satu candaan bodohmu. Sudah, hentikan.”

“Aku tidak bercanda.”

“Jujur saja, apa maumu.”

“Ah—” Banri berkacak pinggang, menggeleng kepalanya, “Aku hanya lelah, sudah bersikap kasar padamu selama ini. Kamu tidak mau memberi kesempatan samasekali?”

Membuat Juza mundur beberapa langkah, sebagai reaksi.  
Tangannya merentang ke depan, menghalangi, saat Banri hendak mendekatinya, sekali lagi, “Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Jangan ikuti aku.”

“Oke, oke. Aku akan memutar jalan kalau memang kamu tidak suka. Sampai jumpa.”

Respon itu di luar nalarnya. Seorang Banri Settsu yang biasanya keras kepala, memutuskan untuk mengalah tanpa perlawanan. Perasaan bersalah mulai timbul di dalam hati Juza saat menyaksikan punggung Banri yang serius menjauhinya, tanpa komplain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Juza pikir semua ini akan berakhir setelah petang datang dan matahari tenggelam ke peraduan. Tetapi serangan abnormal Banri yang ditujukan padanya masih terus berlangsung, ketika Juza yang baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan umum pasca kerja kelompok, disambut oleh sekotak kamekichi bun yang teronggok di mejanya, tanpa kejelasan, tanpa kedatangan angin atau hujan, maupun sepucuk pesan. Membuat Juza tak berani menyentuhnya, menjaga jarak—ditakutkan ada kesalahan dalam pengiriman. Atau misal, hanya sebuah titipan.

Kalaupun bukan dari keduanya—bisa jadi ini semua hanyalah akal-akalan Banri yang sengaja ingin membuatnya kebingungan, dengan motif yang entah apa. Yang manapun Juza tidak ingin terpedaya ke dalam masalah itu, dan memutuskan untuk mandi, mendinginkan kepala.

Tapi air hanya mampu mendinginkan kulitnya. Dan Juza berhenti menggosok rambut, saat mendapati sosok Banri yang tiba-tiba saja mengisi mejanya, bertopang pipi. Seperti sedang menunggu, alih-alih melamun ke luar jendela.

Saat punggung itu memutar, Juza impulsif menelan ludah, menghindari kontak mata—yang sebelumnya tak pernah menjadi masalah.

“Ah sudah selesai?” pertanyaan itu mengawang lembut di telinga, “Aku belikan kamekichi bun. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengusikmu sejak pagi.”

“Settsu—” tangan Juza mengerat pada handuk yang masih melingkar di lehernya, sedikit gemetar, “Apa-apaan?”

Banri hanya mengetuk meja dengan jemari ramping, terlihat tak ingin membalas secara verbal. Tapi pada akhirnya menyerah, saat helaan napas keluar.

Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mengikis jarak, hanya untuk meraih rambut basah yang tak sempat mengelak, terparalisasi dengan sikapnya hingga kini.

“Pokoknya, buatmu. Jangan dibuang. Kalau tidak ingin—berikan saja pada yang lain.” tangannya sudah mengacak-acak, tidak izin. Bulir-bulir dingin, ikut membasahi permukaan telapak tangan Banri yang setelahnya melambai-lambai, meninggalkan Juza untuk cuci muka.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hanya ada kekehan yang mengudara di depan cermin, dengan air mengalir sia-sia, menyamarkan suaranya. Kalau Sakyou melihatnya saat ini, Banri bisa jadi habis diomeli—karena sudah membuang-buang uang. tapi memang, keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Hati sedang berbunga-bunga, puas membuat Juza kelimpungan, seperti orang hilang yang tersasar di hutan rimba.

Setiap 1 April, Banri selalu mengerjainya dengan motif mencari hiburan di kala bosan. Dia tidak pernah mengakui ini secara gamblang, tapi mengisengi Juza memang memberinya suatu kepuasan, yang tidak tergantikan dengan aktivitas apapun—termasuk kemenangannya dalam segala jenis permainan. Perasaan puas ini tumbuh menjadi suatu kebutuhan bagi Banri yang sangup mendorongnya untuk bersikap aneh setidaknya sekali, dalam setiap tahun, hanya untuk menikmati prosesi berkerutnya alis ungu, atau perubahan sorot muka yang biasanya tajam menjadi seperti keju. Banri bisa menyebutkan semua itu satu-persatu tapi dia tidak punya motivasi untuk berbagi pikiran lebih jauh lagi.

Saat ini ia sedang menunggu waktu untuk mengakhiri guyonannya dengan satu pukulan fatal yang sudah dipersiapkan sedari ia tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Terlalu lama berakting menjadi orang beriman membuat air mukanya pegal.

Setelah puas memijat pipinya, Banri bergerak mengintip, dari balik pintu yang dibukanya perlahan. Mencari tahu apa Juza sudah mengunyah kamebun pemberiannya—yang belum lama diinjeksi dengan bubuk kopi dan wasabi, alih-alih selai stroberi.

Tetapi pemandangan Juza yang tertegun memangku boks, justru menghiasi retina Banri—membuatnya gemas tak tahan lagi. Menggigit lidah yang biasanya tidak dilakukannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Juza yang hendak membuka kotak maupun mulutnya, saat itu. Jadi Banri bergegas keluar untuk memberi sedikit dorongan.

Tapi saat kepala ungu melihat wujudnya yang berjalan mendekat, Juza malah berdiri, menadah boksnya dengan perhatian ekstra—seperti seorang pembawa bendera. Banri terdiam sesaat, ketika suara sayup tertangkap telinga, hampir seperti sebuah bisikan, “Settsu, ini—” Juza menatap boksnya lamat-lamat, napas setengah tertahan, “Terimakasih.”

“Huh?”

“Aku tidak mengerti tapi, terimakasih,”

Wajah terlihat tulus dan tatapan lurus. Juza menyambutnya dengan satu kalimat yang tidak pernah Banri prediksi.

“Ah—oke?” perasaan tidak enak berkelebat ketika senyum kecil merespon Banri, persis setelah boks di tangan kembali diletakkan Juza pada meja.

“Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa langsung menyukai situasi ini,” sambil duduk, ia bersuara. Juza masih menatap kamebun-nya, ancang-ancang memilih salah satu yang ada di kotak, untuk ditelan, “Tapi jujur saja, berkelahi denganmu setiap hari sangat melelahkan," tangan akhirnya menarik satu yang bersemayam di tengah-tengah boks. Pipi sedikit bersemu, tak bisa disembunyikan, “Kalau bisa pilih—Settsu, aku ingin kau tetap begini," Juza menunjukkan kuenya di depan muka Banri yang masih menganga, “Ini—aku makan ya.”

Tanpa senyum atau kerutan, ia membuka mulutnya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan itu.

Dengan impulsif, Banri menampar tangan si teman sekamar dan membuat kuenya terjatuh, mengotori lantai. Juza yang mendapati perlakuan itu terlalu syok untuk melawan dan berkata-kata. Banri bahkan tak membiarkan satupun kalimat menginterupsi saat ia membawa semua pemberiannya untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah di depan asrama.

Juza bersumpah ia menatap Banri kesal, dari balik jendela kamar.

Tidak menyadari Banri yang sesungguhnya sudah demotivasi untuk melanjutkan kelakar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Banri u simp


End file.
